Longing...
by minisignal
Summary: *COMPLETED* Mitsui met his long time best friend after 11 years. Will their friendship be affected? Please r&r!
1. prologue

Longing…  
  
By :minisignal  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the characters of Slam Dunk. But I do own Terri Seiya.  
  
1 Prologue  
  
"Hey!" a little girl shouted to a boy her age as she passed by.  
  
"Care to join?" the boy asked her while dribbling a basketball.  
  
"Don't want."  
  
"Why?" The little boy gave a sneaky smile.  
  
"You always win when we play one-on-one!"  
  
"It's just that I'm a better player." The boy said as he jumps and shoots the ball to the ring.  
  
"And you taunt me with your skills after that."  
  
"I promise I won't taunt my skills in front of you today."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"In fact I'll teach you how to play it better."  
  
The little girl hurriedly runs towards the court for her lessons.  
  
"But, you'll promise me one thing too." The boy said as he avoided the girl to get hold of the ball.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You'll never forget me."  
  
"How could I forget you when we're neighbors?"  
  
"I heard from your dad that he had been promoted from the job and needs to transfer. Some kind of job transfer."  
  
"Why hasn't he told me that?"  
  
"He asked me to tell you. Since you got too emotional to everything he says since your mom passed away 2 years ago."  
  
"…"  
  
"Don't worry, we still have 2 weeks to be together. You can learn a lot from playing basket ball from me in that time."  
  
The boy saw a smile on his friend's face.  
  
"Good thing I'm able to cheer you up. Now let's get going!"  
  
The girl followed the boy and looked at him make another successful shot.  
  
"Now, see my form? Your hands should be…"  
  
The lessons went on.  
  
A week passed by. The girl has learned a lot from the boy.  
  
"Hey! Good shot!"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"See?! I told you, you can learn a lot from me in one week!"  
  
"Yeah! But it's been a short week…"  
  
The boy saw a frown formed on the girl's face.  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I've got something to show you."  
  
The boy held the girl's hand and led her into the forest. They stopped when they reached the edge. The girl saw a very beautiful sight there.  
  
"Wow! It's beautiful!"  
  
The boy was delighted to see the girl's face light up again.  
  
"You like it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's peaceful here. You can hear nothing but nature."  
  
He saw the girl sat and just enjoyed the sunset. He sat down beside her and just watched.  
  
"I know!" The girl popped up.  
  
"What?!" The boy almost jumped.  
  
"Let's camp out here."  
  
"Think it'll be safe?"  
  
"You said you can hear nothing from here but nature, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So it's safe."  
  
"…"  
  
"Are you in for it?"  
  
"Sure. It'll be fun."  
  
"It's settle then, this week, we'll camp out here. We'll start tomorrow."  
  
"The whole week?"  
  
"Yap."  
  
"Great!"  
  
"We'll meet here tomorrow at 6:00 am."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
6:00 am the next day…  
  
"Glad you can make it!" The girl said when she saw the boy coming.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Later that week…  
  
"Well, it's our last night together. Tomorrow I'll be going." The girl said when they were roasting some marshmallows.  
  
"Remember you're promise."  
  
"I can't forget you. You're my best friend."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You're my best friend too."  
  
"Thanks for everything."  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"I promise, we'll meet each other again when we're grown ups already."  
  
"You can't say."  
  
"I'll write to you once we've settled in our new place."  
  
"I'll like that a lot." 


	2. chapter 1

Hello  
  
Years after…  
  
A guy with long blue hair walked up to Shohoku High with a bunch of gangsters following him.  
  
All the other students made way for them. They were afraid to mess with the most dangerous gang known in Kanagawa, most specially their leader, Hisashi Mitsui.  
  
Mitsui was a great basketball player back in his junior high. In fact, he was known as the MVP. But he was asked to stop playing for awhile because of his left knee injury. He didn't follow the doctor's advice and forced himself to play. His injury got worst and he can't play basketball anymore. He quit basketball and became a gangster and picked on people who played the sport well.  
  
One day…  
  
"Terri Seiya got the ball and shoots!" A shorthaired girl shouted and threw the ball into the air to the ring.  
  
Mitsui and his gang saw her. Not hearing her voice, the gang stepped right into the court.  
  
"Well, boss, what are we gonna do to her?"  
  
"Who are you people?"  
  
"You don't know us?" Mitsui asked her.  
  
"No. I'm new in town."  
  
"Well, it's rude not to introduce ourselves first… I'm Hisashi Mitsui, the leader of he gang."  
  
"Hisashi Mitsui…" Terri repeated, "Hisashi-kun!"  
  
"Huh?" Mitsui and his gang were surprised.  
  
"Don't you remember me? Well, I don't blame you; I also didn't recognize you at first. I'm Terri Seiya."  
  
"Terri-chan! When did you arrive?"  
  
"Yesterday. I was hoping to see you again. I tried to call you but your mom said you're out. So I thought I'd see you at this court since you like playing basketball. One game?"  
  
"I'm not playing basketball anymore."  
  
"Why?!" Terri was surprised to hear that. Since they were 5 years old, Mitsui played with her all the time and he even taught her how to play.  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
Mitsui looked back to his companions and they left the two alone.  
  
"How are you? It's been a long time since you left me here."  
  
"I'm fine. And I'm sorry I left."  
  
"Hey! Don't be sorry, It's what Uncle Kagawa like. How's he anyway?"  
  
"Oh, his fine. He's at his office right now. Hey! Nice hair!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"But I'd like it better on me."  
  
Mitsui noticed that Terri had a short shoulder length shaggy black hair and with the shorts she's wearing and the hanging top, he saw her perfect figure.  
  
"My, you've grown. It's really been a long time."  
  
"You've grown too, your hair and your attitude that is."  
  
Mitsui know that tone. He knew at once that she didn't like his gangster style.  
  
"You don't like my attitude?"  
  
"It's just that it's not you. You're not the Hisashi Mitsui I have known a long time ago."  
  
"I'll change to the Mitsui you once knew. If you want to."  
  
Terri nodded and he was glad to see her smiling face again.  
  
"By the way, what school do you attend?"  
  
"Shohoku High."  
  
"What a coincidence! My Dad also wants me to go there. In fact, he signed me up already."  
  
"Really? I'm looking forward for tomorrow."  
  
Mitsui walked her home and told her why he has stopped playing basketball.  
  
"It's such a dumb sport anyway."  
  
"No it's not! You're just saying that because you're keeping your pride up. But inside you like it!"  
  
"…"  
  
"Am I still your best friend Hisashi-kun?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Then do me a little favor please…"  
  
"Sure, anything to paint a smile on you're face."  
  
"Join Shohoku high's basketball team for me."  
  
"…"  
  
"Please. I'll be sad if you didn't"  
  
"But my reputation…"  
  
"Is your bad reputation more important than me?"  
  
Mitsui felt his heartbeat faster and faster. He just realized that since he was five, he never did want to let go of Terri. He realized she was the most important thing to him.  
  
"You're my most treasured possession. I'll do it for you but you'll have to reward me with something."  
  
"Name it."  
  
"A night out with me on the day I join and a smile on that face."  
  
"You've got yourself a deal."  
  
The next day…  
  
Mitsui stopped over to Terri's house to pick her up in the morning.  
  
"Good morning Uncle Kagawa!"  
  
"Hisashi! You're here to pick up Terri?"  
  
"Yes. Is she up?"  
  
"Daddy, who's there?"  
  
"It's me Terri-chan!"  
  
"Hisashi-kun! Wait just a minute."  
  
Terri hurriedly rushed down. It reminded Mitsui how she ran towards him when he said he was going to teach her how to play basketball 11 years ago.  
  
"Let's go. Bye Uncle!"  
  
Terri kissed her dad. "Bye Daddy! See you later!"  
  
They left.  
  
"They'll be the perfect couple."  
  
"Hey! You cut your hair!"  
  
"You like it?"  
  
"Yeah, looks great!"  
  
"Thanks" Mitsui blushed as he drove to Shohoku.  
  
The students in Shohoku were all surprised to see Mitsui with a girl and not his gang. Many were jealous with the sight of it since Mitsui was a heartthrob to them because he was so hard to get.  
  
"So, this is Shohoku."  
  
"Yepz. Welcome to Shohoku High!" 


	3. chapter 2

Terri  
  
Note: This is Terri telling the story so it is titled Terri.  
  
I noticed that something have changed from Hisashi-kun since yesterday. I know it's impossible for people to change so quickly but Hisashi-kun has totally change. From his 'bad guy reputation' to the Hisashi I know. Yesterday, I felt that I can't trust him anymore but now, he has earned my complete trust again.  
  
"And here's the cafeteria, but I won't be asking you to eat there for today's lunch."  
  
Hisashi was introducing me to every part of the Shohoku. I think it'll be better if I start calling it my 'school' now. I just realized that he really has changed. He grew up and I grew up too. Not together but apart still, we have so much in common.  
  
The bell rang; he held my hand and rushed me to our classroom.  
  
"The sensei's strict we better not make him angry."  
  
"Right!"  
  
I noticed that Hisashi was blushing when we passed by a lot of people walking to their classes.  
  
"Why are you blushing Hisashi-kun?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm not blushing."  
  
I don't know why he's hiding the fact that he's blushing but he's definitely blushing. When we reached the classroom, he tried to catch some air. He was exhausted because of me, better console him and praise him.  
  
"Are you all right Hisashi-kun?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks."  
  
I handed him the bottle my dad made me bring to school and ask him to have some. He drank almost all of it. He must really be worn out from that entire running.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He smiled at me. Knowing that it was one of my smiles he was expecting, I smiled back. He pinched my cheek and told me,  
  
"You really haven't changed a lot. You're still cute."  
  
I don't know how hard I blushed back then. But all I know is that I've made him happy.  
  
The bell rang and it was time for lunch. Hisashi bought me lunch. He said it was a long time since he had given me something. I gave him a smile knowing it was what he was expecting. I don't know why since we were little; he likes my smiles a lot. He turned away, I saw him blushed. He led me to the campus ground and put his handkerchief on the ground and fluffed it up.  
  
"Sit here."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He sat on the ground next to me. He's such a gentleman! He opened his lunch and I opened mine. He held his spoon towards me.  
  
"Say Aaah…"  
  
I made a face telling him not to treat me like a child.  
  
"Ok, ok, just open your mouth. This is the first time in years I'll do this again. I miss doing it."  
  
With those words I felt like I had no chance, I opened my mouth and he entered the 'train' to the 'tunnel'. I felt like all the people looked at us and was starting to whisper about something. I'm sure it was about us.  
  
"Hisashi, promise me you'll not do that again."  
  
"Why? Don't you like it anymore?"  
  
"I enjoyed that only as a kid. We're grown ups now."  
  
"Ok."  
  
I knew that Hisashi was disappointed with what I said. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings, I just don't want people to think of it some other way.  
  
"I'm sorry Hisashi-kun. You can do it again when we're alone." I whispered to him.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
I saw him lighten up again. I was so glad. When school ended, Hisashi asked me to go with him to the gym. I know that he was going to fulfill his promise.  
  
"Please Anzai-sensei. Let me join the club again."  
  
"Hai. Just promise me no more fighting and you will do your best."  
  
"Hai, Anzai-sensei! I promise!"  
  
"Terri-chan, you owe me something." He said as he was walking towards me. I knew it. He joined the club!  
  
"Hey! A promise is a promise!"  
  
"I've got to practice. Later!"  
  
"Oh, no. I'm going to watch!"  
  
He headed towards the locker room with his bag. He went out and the captain, Akagi introduced him to the rest of the members the true Hisashi Mitsui. I watched him practice. His shooting had gone bad! I went down and talked to Anzai-sensei. Hisashi saw me talking to the coach. I saw it in his eyes that he was wondering why I'm talking to the coach. He coach agreed to my idea. I walked over to the court towards Hisashi. All the members looked at me. I just shot an eye to Hisashi. Wonder if he got the thought. I head for the girl's comfort room and took off my uniform. Underneath my uniform are always a short and a hanging sleeveless shirt. I took off my shoes and wore my extra rubber shoes that I always bring around. Now, I'm ready to play ball. I headed to the court. All the players shot a confused look at me, even Hisashi.  
  
"Everyone, I'm Terri Seiya, don't mind me, I mean us. I'm just going to teach Hisashi how to shoot."  
  
Everyone looked at Hisashi. Hisashi shot a smile on me and I smiled back. We headed to the other court and…  
  
"You knew my shooting is terrible already."  
  
"Hai! That's why I asked Anzai-sensei if I could teach you what you've taught me."  
  
"Hey! You're the teacher! Not me! I'm only the student!"  
  
"Right, let's get down to the business."  
  
I taught Hisashi how to shoot again just the way he taught me years ago. He remembered how to shoot fast and challenged me to a one-on-one. I accepted it. It was a three-point range challenge. Everyone stopped and watched us play. Of course, Hisashi won. He always did. After practice, I didn't change back already. Knowing I'm going to change when got home for the date I owe Hisashi. I waited for Hisashi to go out from the locker room. When he got out, he was being teased by his teammates.  
  
"Hey, she's just my best friend. Come on!"  
  
"Is she available?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Ahem." I interrupted.  
  
"Oh! Terri-chan, I would like you to meet Sakuragi Hanamichi and Rukawa Kaede. Both are freshmen."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi! Hisashi, come on." I said impatiently. The two freaks me out.  
  
"Ok. Bye guys!"  
  
Hisashi told me how he enjoyed playing basketball again. I told him he would like it. And he postponed our date because he was tired from the one- on-one. I was quite tired myself. He dropped me off and he kissed me on the cheek.  
  
"That was one this I was trying to do years ago."  
  
He smiled. I smiled back.  
  
"Thanks for the lift home."  
  
"You're welcome. And," He yawned, "Thanks for the one-on-one. I miss doing that with you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Good night Terri."  
  
"Night." 


	4. chapter 3

Mitsui  
  
Note: Mitsui's part.  
  
I sure was exhausted that I even had to reschedule the date. I lay back on my bed looking up at the ceiling of my room. Terri sure is pretty, wonder why I notice it only now. I don't know if Terri noticed I was hitting on her awhile ago…  
  
The next day…  
  
"Uncle Kagawa! Good morning! Is Terri-chan ready?"  
  
"Come in Hisashi. She'll be right down."  
  
"I'm ready!"  
  
I heard Terri called from up stairs, probably from her room, which I haven't been in since we were 5. Terri looked pretty as usual. She had her hair down to her shoulder with the bangs clipped on the right. Her heart- shaped face was shown out. Instead of wearing her usual diamond earrings, she had one ear cuff on her right ear. She wore no make-up, just a dab of lip-gloss.  
  
"Wow," I muttered to myself and found myself staring at her.  
  
"Let's go! Bye Daddy! Have a good day! See you later!"  
  
"Uh… have a good day sir."  
  
I'm sure Uncle Kagawa muttered something but it's too soft to be heard by anyone. I forgot all about it when we rode the car. I opened the door for her and went on the driver's seat. I turned the radio on and was trying to find a station to tune in. When I found a station, which was playing 'Sayonara', I tuned in to that station.  
  
"Like the song?"  
  
She nodded while humming with the tune.  
  
"Do you plan to join any club at school?"  
  
"I was thinking of joining the drama club. Why don't you sign up with me?" She said as she faced me. I gulped because her face was really so close to me.  
  
"I would if you hadn't let me join the basketball club."  
  
"Don't worry, it won't interfere with any practices. It's only break-time you know? I saw it in their schedule. I'll sign you up if you want to."  
  
"Count me in!"  
  
I smiled at her hoping to see her cute little smile. She showed me a smile, as if she knows what I expected. I love that smile since we were kids. She looks so cute! When we reached school, I pinched her on the cheek.  
  
"Hey! What's that for?"  
  
"That's what you get for being so cute!"  
  
Think she still hasn't gotten the idea I'm hitting on her. She trusts me. She really does. We went to class together. I noticed that people are watching us on our way. So I held her hand. She looked at our hands tied up and looked at me with a puzzled look I smiled at her and she smiled back, not knowing I'm longing of caressing her hair with my hand. She held it tighter, maybe thinking I'm fooling around. We stopped at the bulletin board as she signed both of us up for the drama club. I was daydreaming when Rukawa bumped into us.  
  
"Gomene." He said as he opened his eyes to see whom he had bumped.  
  
"It's ok." I told him and looked straight at Terri, "You ok?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine."  
  
I looked at Rukawa with my killing eyes.  
  
"Got to run! See you around!" He saw right through me.  
  
"Sorry about that!"  
  
Terri just smiled at me.  
  
"You all right Terri?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Something troubling you?"  
  
"No. Nothing."  
  
"Come on! I know you since we were 5! I practically know you!"  
  
"Really, it's nothing. Don't mind me."  
  
"Please…" I made a sad puppy dog face.  
  
"It's just that, those two freshmen you introduced to me kinda freaks me out."  
  
Great! She's not interested with any of them.  
  
"Terri, mind if I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure, go ahead!"  
  
"Do you, um, do you have a boyfriend or someone you're interested in already?"  
  
"Nope. No one seems to interest me. Why'd you ask?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Do you have someone…"  
  
"No!" I interrupted her. I didn't know how red I am that time but I'm sure I blushed a lot.  
  
"Someone you interested in?"  
  
Yes! Hisashi! Tell her!  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
I stopped walking and she was stopped too. I gazed into her dark eyes and wish time would slow down for me to kiss her. But then the bell rang.  
  
"Let's go!" That's the last words I heard before I was lost in space.  
  
Before I knew it, it was break time already. We went to the drama club for our first meeting.  
  
"We are planning to put up a play next week. The play is going to be about two friends who were together and was separated when they were kids and met together and fell in love."  
  
Sounds like the story of our lives. I looked at Terri and saw her really participating. I listened to the leader too.  
  
"Who volunteers to be the lead? I need a girl and a boy to do the parts."  
  
"Want to volunteer?" Terri asked me.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Over here!"  
  
The leader of the drama club looked right at her. "You're volunteering?"  
  
Terri nodded, "And my partner's over here." She pointed to me.  
  
"Perfect! A couple in real life! We'll have no problems practicing."  
  
"We're not a couple in real life." I argued because I saw Terri blushed. Me too. I don't know how much I blushed there. But I'm thinking it's near.  
  
"Don't deny it." One of the people in the crowd shouted.  
  
Terri and I looked at each other. And turned away.  
  
"Here are the scripts. Please memorize your scripts in scene one and two for the practice tomorrow. Dismiss!" The leader said.  
  
When we went outside…  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened in there." I told Terri.  
  
"It's ok, it's not you." She looked at me and flashed a smile.  
  
I smiled back, knowing everything will be fine.  
  
"Hey! We're going to practice tomorrow during break-time. Memorize your part well."  
  
"Yeah. But I think I'm going to have a hard time."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't have much time tonight because of, basketball practice and our date tonight. I'm going to bring you to the best restaurant in town."  
  
I saw Terri blushed. "You don't really need to. It's just a deal. I just want to reward you for joining."  
  
"Even though you didn't asked me to join the basketball club, and the drama club, I'm still going to treat you there. You're my best pal!"  
  
"Thanks…" 


	5. chapter 4

Terri & Mitsui  
  
Note: Terri's point of view.  
  
I'm really blushing at the time Hisashi told me he was going to bring me to the best restaurant. I was really flattered. I don't think Hisashi was hitting on me. I trust him. I don't want our relationship to change. I'm not ready yet. I was walking with Hisashi towards the gym, I just noticed that he really was cute. He's handsome. I could fall for him if only he wasn't my best friend.  
  
"About practicing our lines for tomorrow," I started a conversation, "We could practice at our house later after our 'friendly date'."  
  
"I think not. My parents will be going out later at nine. I need to be at home."  
  
"Well, let's practice at your house. We'll also study together just like old times."  
  
"Sure. That'll be great and tomorrow we go to your house for our practice and study session."  
  
"Right."  
  
When we reached the gym…  
  
"Well, gotta run! Gonna practice harder."  
  
If only he knew…  
  
I also run to the girl's lockers and wore my usual basketball outfit, shorts and my maroon hanging sleeveless shirt and my handy-dandy rubber shoes. Coach Anzai asked me to be a keeper and to practice inexperienced players. I accepted it to fill my time just watching them practice. And I'll be a big help for the school too. I walked towards Coach Anzai who was signaling me to go to him. I ran towards him.  
  
"Akagi!"  
  
"Hai, Anzai-sensei."  
  
"You already know Terri Seiya?"  
  
"Hai," He turned to me and said, "Hi Seiya-chan."  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"I asked her to be our keeper and to practice and to teach inexperienced players."  
  
Akagi nodded.  
  
"Introduce her to the members."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Akagi whistled to the players. All the players assembled in front of us.  
  
"I would like you all to know that Anzai-sensei asked Seiya-chan to be our keeper."  
  
I bowed down to show gratitude. Those two freshmen that Hisashi introduced to me the other night were looking at me at a different way. I hate it.  
  
"When did Mr. Anzai asked you?"  
  
"This morning."  
  
"Why didn't you told me?"  
  
"I wanted to surprise you."  
  
"You surprised me all right." He smiled at me. I smiled back.  
  
"One-on-one?" He asked me.  
  
"Maybe you'll be too tired later…"  
  
"No way! I'll have the chance of dating you and to reminisce old times and I'll be too tired?!"  
  
"Well…"  
  
"Come on! I'll be easy on you."  
  
"I'll ask Mr. Anzai first."  
  
I walked towards Anzai-sensei and had his permission to play one-on-one with Hisashi.  
  
I showed him a slip and we ran towards the other court.  
  
"Remember to take it easy on me." I shouted.  
  
"I remember."  
  
I know something's been occupying Hisashi since last night but I don't know what it is. We played. Boy! Was his defense weak and his shooting was terrible!  
  
"We need to work on your defense and your shooting before the game between us and Shoyo begins."  
  
"You can have all the time to teach me."  
  
"You sure?" We talked while we were playing.  
  
"Yeah. Saturday, the whole day, I can spend it with you if you're free."  
  
"You're on!"  
  
Our one-on-one has come to an end when the practice is done on 6:00pm. I won! For the first time, I won against Hisashi Mitsui!  
  
"Congratulations Terri-chan. You won!" Hisashi kissed me. I was stunned but it was absolutely fantastic. I didn't hold back, I kissed him back. I totally forgot there were still people in the gym. When I came back to my senses, because of the people shouting, I hold back.  
  
"I'm sorry," Hisashi apologized, "I really didn't mean to."  
  
"I'm sorry too. I got lost."  
  
"It's just that…" He trailed off.  
  
He looked at me as if he wants to do it again. I was hoping. But he shook his head and went straight to the lockers. I was left there staring into blank space.  
  
"Terri."  
  
I heard Coach Anzai called me from behind.  
  
"Anzai-sensei. I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to. Honest!"  
  
I noticed that I was a nervous wreck at that time.  
  
"You did great!" He praised me.  
  
"What?!" I was so surprised.  
  
"Thanks for getting Hisashi out of his long time misery. He lacked attention since he had his leg injury so he joined the gang. But he saw you again, I don't know how to tell you this, He fell in love at once. So I asked you to be the keeper so you could train him again."  
  
"How'd you know that, Anzai-sensei?"  
  
"He talked to me on the phone last night. Told me he couldn't sleep because he was thinking of you. The poor boy…"  
  
We saw Hisashi coming out from the locker rooms without anyone else.  
  
"Let him tell you the rest."  
  
Anzai-sensei left. I rushed towards Hisashi and consoled him.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Mr. Anzai told me all about last night."  
  
"He did?!"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Well, I understand if you don't want to go with me to the date this evening and our plans."  
  
I rejected his thoughts. "I'll go out with you on this date and any other date you ask me to go with you. And our plans will stay."  
  
"You will?!"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Then, let's go! I'll drive you home and I'll pick you up after thirty minutes."  
  
"Deal!" I smiled at him. And we took off.  
  
Note: Mitsui's point of view.  
  
I really don't know what others have thought about it. But I like what has rooted. I rushed home and took a shower excited about the fact that I'm dating Terri tonight! I wore my best formal wear and my best tie, which I was saving for a special occasion. This is a special occasion. In fact, This is the best! I run to my car and looked at my watch. I still got 15 minutes. I'm really excited! I drove to Seiya's residence and rang the doorbell. Terri answered the door. She wore a black dress too tight, which showed her perfect figure and her legs since the skirt was above the knees. She wore a light touch of make up and her usual lip-gloss. Her diamond earrings were back and her hair was permed. She looks gorgeous!  
  
"Guess I was excited." She said.  
  
"Believe me, you're not the only one." I gave her a wide smile.  
  
"Daddy's sleeping right now. We'd better go."  
  
"Right." I held out my gentleman pose and her hand slipped to my hand.  
  
I led her to the car and opened the door for her. When she had entered the door, I closed it behind her and entered the car from the driver's seat. I played the song 'Sayonara' from the CD I have and drove. She started a conversation.  
  
"You look great tonight."  
  
"Thanks. You look gorgeous, not only tonight but everyday."  
  
"Thanks. I'm flattered."  
  
"It's the truth."  
  
I saw her blush.  
  
I let it stay that way 'til we reached the restaurant. 


	6. chapter 5

Together  
  
Note: Neither Mitsui nor Terri is telling the story. It's I who am narrating the story.  
  
Mitsui drove to a famous restaurant for their date. He stopped the car and a man opened the car for them and drove the car off to the parking lot.  
  
"How'd you like it so far?" Mitsui asked her while he escorted her to enter the restaurant.  
  
"It's going ok…"  
  
"Do I have a chance?"  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Nothing." Mitsui blushed.  
  
"Why are you blushing?"  
  
"It's nothing, don't mind me."  
  
"How could I not mind my best friend?"  
  
Mitsui looked to her as they entered the restaurant.  
  
'Gosh, she looks gorgeous.'  
  
Terri looked at her date and found him looking at her.  
  
"What's the problem?"  
  
Mitsui turned his head. "Nothing."  
  
They were lead by a waiter to their table. He gave them some menus and told them he will be back to take their orders. Mitsui stole a glance at Terri but he saw Terri looking at him.  
  
'I've got to admit, I'm falling in love with my best friend.'  
  
The waiter went back. "Are you two ready to take your orders?"  
  
"Yes," Mitsui looked at Terri; "You go first."  
  
"I really don't know what to order yet. What do you recommend?" Terri asked the waiter.  
  
"I think it's better to start with an appetizer. How about a Caesar salad?"  
  
"I think I'll take that." She looked at Mitsui.  
  
"I'll take one too." Terri smiled at Mitsui saying she really appreciates the decision.  
  
"Next for the soup, I recommend the house special, the asparagus soup."  
  
Terri looked at Mitsui and he nodded.  
  
"Two please."  
  
"For the main dish, I recommend the roast beef with mashed potatoes."  
  
"Great! We'll take two!" Terri said without asking her best friend."  
  
"And for dessert, are you two a couple?"  
  
That's one question Terri couldn't answer.  
  
"No, we're just friends." Mitsui said.  
  
"Oh, too bad. You look cute together." The waiter said. "So, since you're not a couple, but I see in the near future you will be, I recommend the mango with sago."  
  
"We'll take that." Mitsui said without asking Terri.  
  
"The drinks, sir?"  
  
"Two glasses of Four Seasons."  
  
"So that'll be it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The waiter walked away. Leaving the two of them alone.  
  
"What did Mr. Anzai told you that made you change your mind?" Mitsui asked.  
  
"That you called him last night."  
  
"What?! I didn't call him last night or any other night."  
  
"What?! You mean Mr. Anzai fooled me?"  
  
"Seems like it."  
  
Terri couldn't believe it. Mr. Anzai fooled her.  
  
"Are you ready to back out on all our plans and this date?"  
  
"It's what my mind is telling me to do but…"  
  
"But what?"  
  
"It's not what my heart is shouting."  
  
Terri's heart beat fast.  
  
'I can't believe I said that out loud.'  
  
"Of course because no matter what you're still my best friend and this is what we had talked about, right?"  
  
"Right…" Mitsui's voice dropped. Disappointments flowed to his whole body.  
  
'Shoo! That was a close one!' Terri thought.  
  
'Why? Is that really the way she feels towards me? Just her best friend?'  
  
"Terri, look, ever since we were kids…"  
  
The waiter who was serving the appetizers already, interrupted Mitsui.  
  
"Here you go."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Enjoy your meal."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
'I think I'm not going to enjoy this.' Mitsui thought.  
  
"What were you saying awhile ago?"  
  
"Ever since we were kids, I really didn't want you to leave just because of your dad's job transfer. Since I can't do anything about it, I let you go without telling you how I really feel towards you. Without you, I didn't try my best at anything that I did. I never have accomplished anything. Now that you're here, I did everything that you want. I try to be the best friend to you. I even gave up on becoming a gangster and joined the basketball club and the drama club."  
  
"What are you trying to say Hisashi-kun?"  
  
Mitsui looked at her and gulp.  
  
'I think I'm not yet ready to say this to her.'  
  
"What I'm trying to say is…"  
  
"You want more rewards?"  
  
"No, I mean…"  
  
"You like to ruin our completely perfect friendship by courting me?"  
  
"No and yes."  
  
"My gosh Hisashi! Can't you have just told me that?"  
  
"You mean, you didn't know I've been hitting you since Sunday?"  
  
"Of course I knew. It's just that I trusted you so much."  
  
"So, that means I can't court you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I can take that answer. Don't worry about the bill. I'll pay for it."  
  
"No because I already said yes."  
  
Mitsui was surprised when Terri told him that. He tried some actions to clean his ears. He shook his head and said.  
  
"Can you repeat that?"  
  
"We're a couple." Terri was smiling like she never smiled before.  
  
Mitsui stood up and shouted, "We're a couple! We're a couple!"  
  
Everyone was looking at him. Some adults were thinking it's a disgrace but teens showed him thumb up signs. Terri actually thinks it's cute. She smiled so wide you'll think her smile can reach her ears. The waiter went back to them with their soup and their main dish.  
  
"Congratulations sir."  
  
Through out the date, they made some mushy couple stuff. Amazingly, they finished their dinner a quarter before 9. Mitsui paid for the bill. It was so expensive that he used his credit card. He was so happy he didn't think of anything else. He dropped Terri to the Seiya residence. He went down and greeted his to-be father-in-law. He waited down stairs at the Seiya's sala and talked to Mr. Kagawa Seiya.  
  
"It's been a long time Hisashi. What did you do to receive a yes from Terri."  
  
"Nothing. She's the one who did all the talking and all I said was yes or no."  
  
Mr. Kagawa was surprised and at the same time puzzled. But he didn't questioned Mitsui about anything else about them because he trusts Terri and Mitsui. When Terri went down from her room, She was dressed casually and was ready to go to Mitsui's residence.  
  
"Bye daddy."  
  
"Wait, Terri, I am really happy of what had happen tonight."  
  
"So am I daddy. So am I." Terri shone Mitsui a smile and Mitsui kissed her.  
  
"What a sweet pair. In fact perfect. Reminds me of Rei and me." Mr. Kagawa commented.  
  
"I'm glad we're practicing together. It's been a long time since I saw your mom and your dad. Auntie was always been the one who was there for me. It was like she's my own mother already."  
  
Mitsui saw Terri smiled. He smiled back. He was quiet at that time but happy, very happy. 


	7. chapter 6

The Night  
  
Note: Mitsui's part.  
  
We spent the rest of the night in my room studying and practicing our lines for the play. Terri seemed mesmerized by my room.  
  
"How amazing your room's not a mess. I thought boys' rooms were supposed to be messy. Especially since you were a former gangster."  
  
"I always keep my room the way it was first handed to me by my parents. Hoping that one day, I would be able to show it to a special someone."  
  
I thought that I was a bit mushy back there. But, I don't care. I enjoyed saying what I liked to say. We practiced our scripts and ended pretty early so we agreed to practice the later scenes. We found out that the director was finding a couple for the play because there was a kissing scene.  
  
"Wait a minute! We're going to do this?" I asked Terri.  
  
"We don't need to do it right now. We'll ask Mitsuhiro-kun about this.  
  
Mitsuhiro was the director and the leader of the drama club.  
  
"When are we going to play this and where again?"  
  
"We're going to play it two weeks after today and on the school auditorium. Hisashi-kun," She alarmed me to reality with her sweet soft voice. Charming me to anything she wants me to do.  
  
"Nani?" I asked. I was under her spell. Who wouldn't be? She's such a… a perfect girl.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Of course! I want to be with you. I wouldn't forgive myself if I let other people play this part with you. After all, this is the story of our lives right?"  
  
She stopped and looked at the script. "You're right! We don't have to memorize our parts anymore. We just have to repeat our lives back when we were just kids."  
  
She was right! We just have to repeat our lives and I have the perfect plan to do the play.  
  
"Yeah… yeah. You're right." I acted out while looking at the script.  
  
"We'll not tell Mitsuhiro-kun about this. We'll just surprise him. Our lives are better isn't it?"  
  
"Well, it'll be great when it's base on reality. I like the sound of it."  
  
"Great! So, I'll be going now?" Terri asked as if she was afraid of something.  
  
"If that's what you like, princess."  
  
I saw Terri blushed before she turned back at me. I think it's better if I call her 'sugar' or something. I led her to the car and drove her back home. I opened her door for her. She went straight leading to her house. There was something missing inside me.  
  
  
  
Note: Terri's part.  
  
I saw Hisashi leaning on his car looking at me as walked to the house. He was with his cute irresistible face.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked him. I needed to shout because the wind was blowing so strong.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just making sure you'll walk into your house safe."  
  
"I'm in our yard already. I'm sure to go home safe. Nothing else could happen."  
  
"It's better to be sure right?" He smiled at me as if he was up to something.  
  
I don't know what it is but seeing his adorable face made me ask more.  
  
"Hisashi, what do you want?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Really?" I said with a slight irritation on my voice.  
  
"Well, maybe…"  
  
"Maybe what?" I asked him impatiently.  
  
"Maybe one of you scrumptious kisses? If it's all right with you."  
  
"Do you think you can kiss a girl on your first date?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, just to remind you, this is our first date."  
  
"No it isn't."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We've been dating since we were kids."  
  
I really don't understand what he was saying so I just stood there and asked him more. I was interested. What can I do?  
  
"When?"  
  
"One example is when you asked me to camp out with you on the woods. We camped out there for a week. That's when we became best friends. You also promised me that you will never forget me."  
  
He was right. But I didn't consider t a date. I just considered it as a camping trip between friends.  
  
"No. It wasn't a date at all."  
  
"Night." He said. I couldn't believe that Hisashi Mitsui was giving up that easily.  
  
"Hey!" I shouted to him. "You're leaving?"  
  
"Yeah. What's the use of waiting here like an idiot and be froze to death without even having a reward."  
  
I notice he was really shivering. I walked towards him and forgot that the world is still revolving.  
  
"How about this?" I whispered to him as I kissed him. I don't really know how he felt that time.  
  
Note: Back to Mitsui.  
  
Wow! Is she the best! I felt hot all over my body. I've forgotten there was still a world. I even forgot that I was still living.  
  
"How'd it feel?" She asked me after the long passionate kiss. It must have lasted 5 minutes and 35 seconds, if my mind is still functioning at this moment.  
  
"It felt great!" I shouted. She put her finger over to my lips.  
  
"Shhh… You'll wake the whole neighborhood."  
  
"Right. I can die now. I have already experience life in heaven."  
  
She let out a soft giggle. I smiled back, knowing she got the joke.  
  
"Well, see you tomorrow morning." She said.  
  
"See ya honey."  
  
She smiled back then walked towards her house. I waited until she finally went in the house before I left. I felt heaven tonight. I just got through my most wonderful night ever. I'm the luckiest man alive.  
  
Note: Back to Terri's part.  
  
I peeked at the window near he front door as he left. I fell on the floor, remembering the most wonderful night of my life. I went up stairs to my room and looked at his picture, which was always on my bedside table. He's fascinating. I kept remembering our childhood memories and the way he sweet- talked me awhile ago. I just love him so much. I found my wonderful in him, anything a girl could want to love and he's mine. I felt like I'm the luckiest girl alive. I stared at the picture until I drifted off to dream land. 


	8. chapter 7

The Play  
  
Note: It's me narrating again.  
  
Mitsui and Terri were always together in the past few weeks. They practiced their parts, dated almost every night, and had lunch together. They were just like newly weds. There were no arguments between them and there was no one in their way. The girls of Shohoku High envied Terri for having Mitsui putty in her hands while the boys envied Mitsui for having such a beautiful and wonderful girl. They were a perfect couple though, everyone thought. They were always playing one-on-one in the school gym or at the public court while they were practicing their lines, or so they thought. They were pouring their time to the school activities they were in and yet have time for each other. Others envy them because of their loyalty to each other and their trusts to one another. Terri has really changed Mitsui's life and Mitsui has improved Terri's life.  
  
Two weeks later…  
  
They were at the backstage of the stage. They were about to dramatize their first play. Mitsui was so calm; never did the thought of embarrassment come across his mind. While Terri on the other hand was so nervous she would goof off and ruin the show. She paced around in front of Mitsui.  
  
"What's the problem sugar?"  
  
"N… nothing…"  
  
"You've been pacing back and forth there like a father waiting for his wife to give birth to their first son for 10 minutes and still you say it's nothing? Come on sugar. Be honest with me."  
  
"Ok, I'm worried. This is my first time on stage in front of so many people. What if I goofed off and ruined the play? This is the real thing. It's not like when the two of us and the drama club are watching us, you know."  
  
"You'll do fine sweetie. You're great at every practice. And I'm here for you." Mitsui said as he hugged Terri tightly.  
  
"Really? You promise?"  
  
"Have I ever failed you?"  
  
Mitsui kissed her on her forehead.  
  
"You'll be on stage in fifteen minutes. Get in your costumes. Don't worry Terri you'll do fine." Mitsuhiro told them. He looked at Mitsui as if they had a plan, a devious one.  
  
"It's going to be fine darling."  
  
Terri nodded her head.  
  
They headed to their dressing rooms. They changed and they went out to meet each other. Mitsui looked at Terri.  
  
'She's awesome!' Mitsui thought. She wore her princess costume; the back part reached the ground while the front was lifted to her knees. She wore a pink ribbon on her head and wore her ear cuff. She had a heart pendant on her necklace and a ribbon on her left wrist. She had a slight violet eye powder and a rosy pink powder for her cheeks. Her high-heeled shoes were silver. She looked gorgeous! Mitsui's falling in love again for the first time.  
  
Terri looked at Mitsui and saw a different Mitsui in front of her. Mitsui's hair was groomed and cut right in the middle, which cause his face to be gentler. His outfit was of a prince. The top was fit which showed his muscles and hie pants were just right. 'Perfect!' Terri thought.  
  
"You look great!" said Mitsui to Terri.  
  
"You too."  
  
Mitsui held his gentleman hand to his princess and said, "May I?" He was like a real prince.  
  
"Sure." Terri said as she took Mitsui's strong arm.  
  
They walked right to their positions on the stage while the curtains slowly opened.  
  
"It's going to be fine." Mitsui whispered to Terri to strengthen her confidence.  
  
She nodded and gave him a smile.  
  
The curtains opened; there was no backing out.  
  
Note: Prince Van- Hisashi Mitsui  
  
Princess Hitomi- Terri Seiya  
  
The play started. And almost come to an end.  
  
"Princess Hitomi!"  
  
"Prince Van!"  
  
"It's been a long time since I headed for my journey to the east to fight the fire breathing dragon."  
  
"Yes. You've been gone for 5 years. You have saved our country! You're our hero. What do you want in exchange?"  
  
Suddenly the lights closed when it's not suppose to. Terri thought it would be the end of her acting career. Then the lights opened. Mitsui was not found in front of her. She was frightened what happened to her beloved. Suddenly, there was a familiar music playing. 'Sayonara!' the song played in her mind. She has no idea what was happening but then heart shaped confetti fell from no where. Suddenly she heard a voice singing with the song. She saw Mitsui in front of her singing their song.  
  
"Princess, I want no kingdom, no wealth nor no name. All I want is you to be with me forever."  
  
Terri was surprised. There were no such words in the script.  
  
"Happy anniversary princess." Mitsui whispered to Terri.  
  
"Why?" Terri was surprised at the same time she was so happy. She had tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"I'm longing for this moment to come. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Their play was successful the audience loved it. Mitsui and Terri were much more in love than they were before. 


	9. epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Graduation came. It was time for the seniors to leave Shohoku High. Two of the seniors are Mitsui and Terri. It was time to go to their separate ways again. Mitsui was dreading this time would come again. He was afraid that Terri would be out of his life again. The month before graduation day came, he planned a lot of devious schemes for him to stay with Terri, he was trying his best not to let Terri leave him again for the second time around.  
  
"Terri," He said as they were on a date a week before graduation day came.  
  
"What is it Hisashi?"  
  
"I was wondering, would you be leaving me again?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Would you be leaving me again when we will be in college?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Where will be studying college?"  
  
"My dad said it will be better if I studied in Tokyo."  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"If you will be studying in Tokyo, we will be separated again."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then, will you be leaving me again?"  
  
"I still don't know."  
  
They fell silent that time and suddenly Terri said.  
  
"Why don't we camp out again for a week?"  
  
"How about school? It's not summer yet you know?"  
  
"I know. We'll go to school together and spend our time in our former campsite."  
  
"It'll be like old times. But this time better."  
  
They really camped out again but when the night before graduation came…  
  
"Do you like me to go, Hisashi?" Terri asked Mitsui as they were lying on the ground looking at the stars.  
  
"If that's where you will be happy."  
  
"If I do, will you be with me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I will not be happy there if you're not with me."  
  
"Then don't go."  
  
"My dad really wants me to go."  
  
"Do you want?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Because you will not be with me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Your studies go first before me."  
  
Terri was surprise. Mitsui really changed.  
  
"If you must go, then go."  
  
Terri knew that Mitsui was serious about it.  
  
"Hisashi…"  
  
"Promise you won't forget me."  
  
"I promise. You're the most important person in my life. How could I forget you?"  
  
"So are you Terri, so are you."  
  
"I love you. I honestly love you."  
  
"I love you too with all my life."  
  
Mitsui kissed Terri and Terri kissed back. That was their happiest time ever.  
  
Graduation day came…  
  
"Well, we're going to different ways now." Mitsui told Terri after their graduation.  
  
Terri was surprised Mitsui was not trying to stop her.  
  
"Right."  
  
"It's not too late, isn't it?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For you not to go."  
  
Terri was surprised. Mitsui does care.  
  
"No, it's not."  
  
"Please don't leave me again."  
  
"I won't, I'll be with you forever."  
  
"Do you promise that Terri Seiya?"  
  
After 5 years, after college graduation at the church…  
  
"I do." Terri said.  
  
All the people clapped for them on their wedding. Everyone was happy for them. They were the perfect couple.  
  
"Terri…"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I've longing…"  
  
"Longing for what?"  
  
"Longing for this to happen since we were five. I've always dreamed of this happening."  
  
2 years passed they settled at a simple house near their camping site. In fact they made their camping site their backyard. They had one baby boy.  
  
After 5 years, the boy was five years old. He was just like his Dad. He loved basketball a lot. He spent most of his time in the public court. Not that they don't have a court of their own, he just like to play there to meet friends. And since he had the eyes of his mother and the face of his dad, he was quite a hunk.  
  
"Daddy! Mommy!"  
  
"Yes dear?" The two asked their child in chorus.  
  
"Look! I found a friend!"  
  
He introduced a girl his age. They took off and Mitsui and Terri saw them play happily in the backyard.  
  
"Looks like the start of a wonderful friendship dear."  
  
"It will be, believe me." 


End file.
